Undertaker
Undertaker is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, triggered by a phone call from Patrick "Packie" McReary. After the mission Blood Brothers, Packie calls Niko about the death of one of his brothers (either Francis or Derrick depending on who the player chose) and asks him to attend the funeral at the unnamed church on Liberty Lane, Suffolk. Niko decides to go. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the church and attend the funeral *Help Packie fight the Albanian hoods *Get in the hearse *Drive Packie and the hearse to the cemetery Walkthrough Packie tells Niko to dress in a suit (can be found at Perseus), and Kate will call you a few minutes later (Niko donning a suit will trigger the call) asking if Niko is attending the funeral. Before heading to the marker the player should head to a gun shop or call for Little Jacob to stock up on ammo and armor to make the mission easier. As the group is leaving the church they will come under fire by three waves of four Albanians hoods coming in cars from both sides of the street and from the middle alley. The player must kill them all before they destroy the hearse carrying one of the McReary Brothers. Packie seems to join the shootout, however the enemies will not take any damage from Packie. Also there's a chance some cops will the gunfight with Niko against the Albanians, but like Packie the cops deal no damage to them. After killing all of them the player will have to drive to the cemetery (varies on who you killed; Colony Island for Francis and Steinway for Derrick) with a final car of Albanian hoods in pursuit. They'll again have to protect the hearse and if the back door pops open or is open the player will have to watch their speed so the casket doesn't fall out. Enemies *Albanians Reward This mission does not have money reward, and the mission I'll Take Her is unlocked. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is the only chance to get a Romero in the game. If you killed Francis, immediately after completion of the mission, the Romero can be seen driven away followed by a black Washington. Snipe the Romero driver, and the Romero is free to take. If you killed Derrick immediately after the cutscene by the graveside is finished, you will be standing facing the Romero, which is about to drive off. If you run after it at this point you should have enough time to get by the passenger side of the vehicle and carjack it. Upon driving it to one of your safehouses, more Romeros will begin to spawn in traffic, making it possible to get more than one Romero if one spawns in traffic near your safehouse. Also, strangely, if you killed Playboy X and befriended Dwayne Forge during The Holland Play, and chase down, shoot and kill the Romero driver at the end of the mission, Dwayne's "like" percentage will go down. Although the Romero appears in front of the church before the funeral, it is locked and thus cannot be taken. *In the scene after the shootout when Patrick McReary tells everyone to head for the cars, if Francis was spared in Blood Brothers he is seen driving the first car, but if Derrick was spared he will not be seen driving the car as it is driven by another normal pedestrian. *If any of the brothers were killed earlier, it is strange for the surviving one not to carry a weapon. *If any of the guests' cars are damaged in the firefight, they are repaired when you reach the graveyard. *You cannot call Francis in this mission to reduce your wanted level. *The mission's name is an alternate term for a mortician or funeral director. It is also the ring name of WWE Professional Wrestler Mark William Callaway. de:Undertaker es:Undertaker pl:Undertaker tr:Undertaker Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions